Blue and Luna, a Creepypasta original by Ari3s
by Ari3s
Summary: Rated M for extreme violence and gore, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

A young girl sits in her room, sulking. Meanwhile her parents argue downstairs. "Well I just don't know what to do Katelyn! Sarah is failing in school! And it's not like last year where she wasn't doing the work! All her teachers tell us that she does the work and pays attention!" The girl's father shouted. "Well then why is she failing?!" Her mother, whose name was was Katelyn, shouted back. Fifteen year old Sarah Parker had just started sophomore years about a month ago. Yes, not even two months in and she was failing two classes; Geometry and Physics. It wasn't that she wasn't paying in her classes,mathematics just wasn't her strong suit. The girl decided to distract herself from the yelling. She grabbed her backpack from off the floor, unzipped it, and took a fairly sized sketchbook. Sarah loved to draw, and she was pretty talented. Although she wasn't the best, as her proportions weren't always on point, she still loved drawing like a cross country runner loved running. Although not as much, she also loved writing stories. She'd create these characters, then write back stories for them. Rarely did she ever publish these stories, yet she still wrote always had time at home to draw and write as she had no friends. She didn't seem to mind, but she did get lonely every now and then. As Sarah searched for a blank page, she took glimpses at all the characters she created as she flipped through the sketchbook. A boy who wore a gas mask and a jacket that went halfway up his neck, a girl who could turn into other people,a boy who painted masks..all these characters she had come up with over the years. Ah, finally. A blank page. Sarah sat at her desk and grabbed a pencil. She thought for a moment, then began to draw. Finishing sometime later she then colored the picture in with color pencils. She put them down and looked at what she created. A young boy, perhaps just barely thirteen years old. One eye was a light red, the other a light blue. His hair was the same light blue. He had streaks of face paint under his eyes that ended sharply. They both matched the eye opposite of the one they were under. He also had dots of face paint on his cheeks that matched the eye they were nearest to. His clothes were a mixture of old era and modern. He wore a white neck piece that completely circled his neck. His shirt fit skin tight and was striped light red and blue. His pants were made of a sort of silk, and one leg was light red and the other blue. He wore brown dress shoes and a hat that matched them. On the hat was a dandelion. "Hm..I'll name you….Blue." Sarah proceeded to write the name next to the boy. "A little lonely for a kid though..hm.." she then snapped her fingers, "let's give you a sister." She then turned the page. Not long after, the page was taken by a girl who looked about Sarah's age. Her hair was purple, eyes red, and lower lip a pink-ish color. She had two short paint streaks under both eyes. On her left cheek, was a yellow crescent moon. Her clothing was more modern era than old. Her shirt was striped purple and yellow, the sleeves widened at the ends. She wore a skirt that was also purple, her socks were a darker shade of purple and went almost completely up her legs, and finally her dress shoes, were red, to match her eyes. "We'll name you..Luna." Sarah said as she wrote the name next to the girl. "Luna, and Blue. Colorful bunch aren't ya?" Realizing the company the two provided each other, a feeling of loneliness and a want for such company came over the young girl. She looked down at the two siblings, whose pages neighbored each other, and sighed. "If only you two could be real," she thought out loud, "maybe you'd be willing to be my friends.." She then chuckled and shook her head. "Saying that out loud, I sound like I almost expect you two to jump right off your pages and into animation. But that's just crazy talk." She admitted. Sarah awoke the next morning with a sour taste in her mouth. She didn't have to go to school as it was cancelled due to the heavy snow. The school board planned to keep as so until things cleared up a bit. The fifteen year old girl headed downstairs to a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and a note on the dining table. "Chocolate chip...my favorite.." She said to herself. She picked up the note from off the table and read it aloud. "Sarah, your father and I had to leave for a business trip early this morning. We'll be back in about a week, hope you can maintain until then. Love, mom." She put down the note. She looked back at the pancakes and realized they were hot, as she could see the smoke that came off of them. "Mom couldn't have made them..otherwise they'd be cold and in plastic wrap..and she didn't say anything about them in the note.." She pointed out. "So how.." The girl trailed off. "It's called a microwave dum dumb." A voice said. It was that could belong to a boy. One that wasn't too young, but not old enough to have a deep voice. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the voice behind her. She swallowed hard and slowly turned around two strangely familiar figures. "W-Wait...aren't you..?" She started. "I'll..be...right..back.." She then rushed upstairs to her room. She grabbed the sketchbook that sat on her desk and opened it, frantically flipping through the pages to the ones she had drew on the day before. Sarah's eyes widened as she was taken aback by what she saw. What she saw definitely wasn't Blue and Luna, but instead just outlines of their figures. "So...that means.." She turned to the doorway, startled to find the two standing before her. There they were, the oddly familiar boy sitting on her dresser, and the equally familiar girl standing in the doorway. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she jumped back. "Aren't you gonna eat your pancakes?" The boy, who bared a striking resemblance to Blue, asked. "Knock it off Blue." The girl, who bared a resemblance to Luna, said. "What?! I was just asking!" The boy exclaimed. "Are either of you two gonna explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Sarah shouted. "*cough*, Luna." The boy mumbled. "Oh so you aren't going to-? Okay." It finally hit the Sarah. "Wait. Blue. ...Luna. ..You two..are..?" She asked as she pointed to the mysteriously altered pages. "Yep! You created us Sarah!" Luna exclaimed with joy. "We saw how lonely you were, we heard your wish." She continued as she approached Sarah. "So, we decided we'd grant it." She finished. "B-But, how is it that you came to life..a-and not any of the others I drew..?" Sarah asked. "Simple, we hold nothing but good intentions! The others..hold nothing but malice.." Luna explained, cheerfully at first, but the final sentence was uttered with solemn fear. "Just as I created them to be.." Sarah murmured. "But, we're here now! To be your friends!" The girl proclaimed. "R-Realy?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "Of course! That's what you want isn't it?" Blue answered with a question. "Y-Yeah, I-I just..this all so, a-and I don't mean to sound rude but, ..weird." Sarah answered. "How? We're just two of your drawings that came to life to-. . .oooooh!" Blue slapped his forehead. "You really don't take the time to process things do you?" Luna inquired with a bit of sass in her tone. "Nope!" Blue blurted out. Sarah watched as the two argued, as any two siblings would. She was still taken aback. Nothing about this even remotely possible. But yet, here they were, living, breathing, talking before her very eyes. The girl took a good look at the two, noticing their pasty white skin. "Say," she began, "why do you two have such pale skin?" She asked. "Well, you never gave us skin color.." Blue answered. "You guys can't just..give yourselves skin color?" Sarah asked. "Nope! Only our creator, that's you, can add or remove features from us!" Luna answered. "How..?" The only actual human girl in the room inquired. "Well, you gaves our names by writing them on our pages right? Maybe, and I'm not a hundred percent sure on this but, maybe that's how you do it." Luna hypothesized. "Alright..well, lemme see what I can do.." Sarah picked up the sketchbook. On the back of their pages, she gave Blue and Luna features such as artistically talented, quickly adapting, and several other handy features just by writing them on the back of their pages. "Alright..um…" Sarah looked around a bit. She grabbed two pencils and two boxes of color pencils and handed them to Blue and Luna. "Here. Draw something." She instructed. The two stared at her blankly for a moment. The girl then realized she hadn't even given either of them anything to draw on. But before she could do anything, Blue suddenly drew a circle in mid-air. Sarah stared at the circle in disbelief and awe as it stayed in place. The turquoise haired boy then drew a star in the center of the circle. He colored it in red and colored the circle in blue. He took hold of if and pulled it out of place, turning it into a ball. Blue bounced the ball off the ground and caught it, a smile creeping onto his face as he did so. "I-I.." Was all Sarah managed to choke out. "My turn!" Luna exclaimed. She then drew a circle with a smiley face inside of it. She colored it in yellow then peeled it off an invisible surface, like a sticker. She then placed on her wrist and smiled. Sarah watched, jaw dropped and eyes wide as the two started to draw things more and more complex. Blue drew a small plane, four toy soldiers and a bell; pulling each drawing into three dimensional manifestations afterwards. Luna drew only a necklace with a purple gem, then did the same as her brother. They drew at an unbelievably quick pace too, you could almost say at lightning speed. After the duo finished they merely looked at Sarah with the brightest smiles. "H-How..a-..alright then...um.." The girl was at a loss for words. "Anything else?" Luna asked. "...H-Huh..?"

"Anything else? Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Oh..um.." Sarah took a moment to think. She looked around and snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know!" She proclaimed. She walked over to her closet. She slid open one of the door and looked inside. She disappeared into the closet for several minutes before she came back out with a rectangular box and a smirk. She flipped the box over to the other side to reveal a moderate image of a man being operated on. Above the man a single word lied; "Operation." Blue tilted his head slightly, rather puzzled. "Oper-..ration..?" Sarah set the box down on her bed and opened it. "Its a game. You have to get these objects out of a man, if you touch one of the holes you pull the objects out of, everyone loses and you have to restart the game." She explained. "My mom and dad used to play it with me all the time when I was little." She added. "What happened?" Luna asked. "I grew up. My parents thought I was too old for us to keep playing these games. I tried playing them by myself but, it just..didn't feel the same.." Sarah answered. "Friends..?" Luna asked. Sarah shook her head. "I didn't have any before you guys.." She said in a tone of solemn sadness. "But, I have you guys now!" She exclaimed in an abrupt happiness. "Now let's get to playing this game shall we?" The two nodded with an obvious excitement on both of their faces. They played for almost an hour, the entire time wearing seemingly everlasting smiles on their faces. Afterwards they moved to other to other board games that Sarah had. Monopoly, Sorry!, Candyland..it didn't take very long for the three to lose track of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

They spent every day day together, doing nothing but having fun. However, things seemed to begin on a downward slope when Sarah's school re-opened. Blue and Luna would wait at home for Sarah, often sad and bored until she came home, as they had nothing to do but make small talk with one another. One day, Blue got an idea that would keep his sister and him occupied while fulfilling their purpose; to make Sarah happy. When she came home that day, Blue and Luna were waiting for her in her room as usual, but they had a surprise for her. She entered the room to the two looking strangely excited over seemingly nothing. "What..?" She asked. :We have a surprise for you." Luna answered. "You do..?" Sarah questioned with a puzzled look on her face. Luna then placed a key in the girl's hand. It was white, on the head of the key was a red star on one side, and a yellow crescent moon on the other. "It's..a..key…" She pointed out, now looking more puzzled. "It's what the key's for, dummy." Blue said. "May I..?" Luna asked, holding out her hand. Sarah gave her the key, still looking quite puzzled. Luna closed the door to Sarah's bedroom, afterwards putting the key in the keyhole. To the girl's surprise, it fit like a glove. Luna turned the key, the sound of a lock turning being made. When she opened the door, it wasn't the hallway that was at the other end, but a grassy field. A short distance away, was a fairly sized wooden house. From the house's style it looked like a cabin that would be found out in the woods. By it was a large tree, full of vibrant green leaves. Sarah stepped onto the grassy field with an awe-struck look on her face. She looked at the grass, and how flowed in the wind. The field seemed to be on a cliff of the sorts. She walked to the end of the cliff and saw a clear, beautiful ocean full of waves. "I-I..it's amazing…" She said, turning back to the two siblings. "This is your own personal world. Made by us, for you." Luna said. "No one can get in or, or out without that key." Blue added. The boy closed the door and when he did, the sound of a lock turning was made. "Anytime you want to come here, just use that key on any door. To get back just use the door behind us." Luna explained as she gave the key back to Sarah. "I-Its amazing..thank you..so..much." Sarah said, teary eyed. "Hey, what are friends for?" Luna responded.


End file.
